I Would Die for You Part I
by Amanda Renee
Summary: A summary would just ruin the entire story just be forewarned that parts of this story might require a tissue warning!


I Would Die for You

By:[brucefan@yahoo.com][1]

**_Disclaimer:The characters in this story belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon and I hold absolutely no claim to them._**

**_ _**

Author's Note: This story started out as a chat with by best friend…and it turned into this.So I want to take a moment and thank Swoopes the best Cyber sis in the world!!You ROCK! Also thank you to Lisa, Chrissy, CC and Chel without you guys pushing me to get this story done it might still be sitting in my notebook.It's because of you guys that I continue to write…thank you for everything!!Now on with the story.

**_ _**

**_Feedback is requested and can be sent to the above email address…or post a message on the message board attached to this site._**

------------------------------//----------------------------------

"Joe's coming?" An apprehensive Lee asked as he stood next to his wife in the kitchen. The entire island was full of culinary delights and Lee was helping Amanda prepare their meal.Watching her dicing the vegetables like a pro he wished for a moment that he could sweep her into his arms and whisk her up the stairs and to bed.He wanted to remove the bondages of clothing and instead of dinner his thoughts were focused more on dessert. They had only been married for a few months and both were finding themselves frustrated. They had managed to get the weekend off and after they had the little get together at Amanda's they were sneaking off to his apartment. Amanda had told her mother another tiny fib and even though it never sat well in the pit of her stomach to lie to her mother tonight was a special night and one she wasn't going to miss with her husband.

"Amanda," Dotty's voice pulled Lee to the present and reminded him why he had to control his emotions.As much as he wanted to make love to his wife he would have to wait. The only person outside of himself that knew of their secret marriage was her ex-husband Joe.Lee was thrilled Amanda had told Joe because one of his greatest fears was her ex-husband trying to win Amanda back.Joe had been engaged and for a short time Lee had relaxed but then the engagement had been called off and now six months later Joe was back in Amanda's life more than ever. 

"Yes Mother," Amanda replied not looking up from her duties. 

"Joe is here." Lee knew nothing could come between Amanda and himself but it was so hard to watch her and Joe together knowing that a part of his wife still loved her ex husband.But tonight was Amanda's birthday and they were all getting together to celebrate.So Lee would smile through his insecurities. He wanted the night to be perfect for Amanda. 

"Where are the boys?"

"Out in the back, I sent Joe out there." Dotty said pouring herself a small glass of wine and leaving the kitchen to check on the boys. 

Amanda looked up to find Lee's eyes on her.Putting down the knife she went to him and wove her arms around his neck."Sweetheart, it's fine, I only invited him because I know how upset he has been since Carrie called off their engagement.Trust me I am looking forward to my present tonight." She watched as his eyes lit up and he remembered their planned rendezvous at his apartment.

"Ah yes, the champagne is chilling and your birthday present is in a little box on our bed." Lee whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.Both began loosing themselves in the moment each wishing they could skip right to the apartment and champagne.Lee's arms caressed her back as he began to slowly kiss her neck starting at the nape and working his way downward stopping as he reached the top of her low cut blouse.

"Lee…" Amanda said reluctantly knowing they needed to stop before they got carried away. 

"I know," he replied breaking their kiss yet keeping her in his arms.Holding her close he closed his eyes wishing and wanting to come clean about their marriage. He longed to know what it was like to really be married and not feel like he was only "playing house."

"Mom! Lee!" Jamie shouted as he came running into the house.

Breaking apart Amanda looked at her son, "Yes Jamie?"

"Come out back, Grandma's trying to play baseball!" As soon as he finished what he came to relay he ran back out the door. 

"I really don't think we can miss this." Amanda said chuckling as Lee nodded in agreement. Hand in hand they walked outside. There before them was a sight to see, Joe stood behind Dotty trying to help her with her form as Phillip pitched the ball.Finally after a couple small contacts with the ball Dotty decided she could do it on her own.As Joe backed up giving Dotty room she signaled to Phillip that she was ready. The ball was in perfect line with the plate and Dotty swung high and fast.Bringing herself around 180 degrees the bat flew out of her hands sailing towards Lee and Amanda. Both dove out of the way as they heard Dotty exclaim, "Oh my…!"

"Are you all right?" Lee asked helping Amanda to her feet as they brushed themselves off.

"Yes," Amanda replied chuckling and shaking her head as she looked at her mother. Everyone started laughing as Dotty stood staring at the ball lying at her feet.

"Grandma, I don't think baseball is your sport." Phillip said as he went and gave Dotty a hug.

"Phillip, I think you're right." Joe added as he picked up the ball and they made their way to where Lee and Amanda were standing. 

"Okay guys I think it's time to eat." Amanda said as everyone began filing inside."Boys wash your hands." Amanda yelled after the boys as she chased them inside. 

"Lee, can I talk to you for a minute." Joe requested as both men hung back. 

"Yeah Joe?" Lee asked with uncertainty.

"I want to thank you." Joe said knowing that Lee had problems with him.

"Thank me?"

"Lee, I know you have trouble with my being here…"

"Joe…" Lee wanted to deny what they both knew as the truth but Joe continued cutting Lee off.

"I just want to let you know that I cared for Amanda…unfortunately I didn't treat her right.I learned a lot over the years and I also grew up and realized that I had made some big mistakes.I will always regret leaving her and the boys.I had hoped to try and start over when I returned but it didn't take me long to realize that she had fallen in love with someone else.You make her happier than I have ever seen her and I am glad she found someone that treats her right." As the two stood facing each other they found it almost awkward yet it was also pleasant knowing that for the first time since the two had met an understanding had been made between then.Finally Joe continued, "Well let's go inside and get some food." Lee nodded in agreement and they went inside. 

"What was that all about?" Amanda asked as she pulled their entrée out of the oven setting it on the island. 

"Just a thank you for making some wonderful lady happy…" He replied picking up the dish and kissing her on the cheek. 

"If he wants to see happy he should see me tomorrow." Amanda replied quietly as Lee raised his eyebrows smiling down at his wife. 

Sitting down Lee looked to Amanda and smiled. "So fellas how was your day?" Amanda asked as the food was passed around the table. 

"Phillip has a new girlfriend." Jamie said as Phillip kicked him under the table.

"Boys!" Amanda warned giving them both a stern look. As they calmed down Amanda continued. "So Phillip what is her name?" she asked curious as to whose heart had stolen his that week. 

"Donna McPherson…and she's not my girlfriend." Phillip insisted as he pushed his food around on his plate embarrassed by the sudden attention. 

"Lee could you take me to the park tomorrow to take some pictures?" Jamie asked as he looked up from his plate.

Lee sat stunned for a moment he and Jamie had been getting along better but this was the first time he had requested an outing."Let me check my schedule and see but I don't think I have anything too urgent tomorrow." Lee responded as he again caught his wife's eye. They were happy at how Jamie had finally begun to accept Lee knowing that no matter what Amanda would always be his mother. 

The meal continued on with casual conversation until finally everyone leaned back in their seat full and unsure if they could move. "Mom, may we get up?" The boys asked in unison. 

"Yes." Amanda responded as she too got up and started picking up the dishes to clear the table. 

"Amanda, let me, it's your birthday." Dotty said moving her out of the way and taking over the job of clearing the table.

"Dotty, would you like some help?" Joe asked gathering up his plate. He had remained virtually quiet for most of the meal feeling almost detached from his family. He noted how well the boys had taken to Lee and he was almost jealous but he reminded himself that he could have been there but had chosen instead to leave. 

"Thank you Joe." Dotty said as they headed towards the kitchen leaving Lee and Amanda alone. 

"How long until we can leave?" Lee asked pulling Amanda onto his lap giving her a soft kiss. 

"Lee…" Amanda replied trying to keep him contained, as her words got lost in another stronger, more passionate kiss.She too was anxious for their night to begin but she wanted to spend a little more time with her boys.

"I'm sorry, I just don't get you to myself enough." He replied frustrated as his hands began moving from her hip to her shoulders. Slowly he moved them downward letting them linger for a second on her breast.His kissed trailed down her neck and his fingers deftly unbuttoned the top button to her blouse allowing him further access.Amanda closed her eyes feeling her husbands hands begin moving over her body that tingled with the mounting anticipation.A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the delicate skin of her husbands against her own.

"Mom!" Jamie called out as he came running down the stairs. 

"Yes!" Amanda called out as her and Lee broke apart and standing she quickly buttoned and adjusted her blouse as Jamie entered the room.

"We have your birthday presents come on!" Jamie said with great enthusiasm as he headed towards the family room. 

Amanda looked down at Lee and nodded her head in the direction Jamie had just left. "Com on." She said as Lee got up and followed her into the next room. 

Sitting down on the couch Amanda suddenly found both boys by her side each hold a present wrapped in their love."Open mine first!" Phillip demanded handing her the present wrapped in the papers comic section.Smiling at his handwork she opened it up. 

"Oh Phillip, this is wonderful." Amanda said pulling a delicate vase out of the box. 

"It's not the same but it's to replace the one I broke with the soccer ball." Amanda chuckled as she leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead.Several months earlier he was kicking his soccer ball in the house frustrated that it was raining outside.Amanda had been sitting in the den reading when she heard the crash. Coming into the kitchen she had found Phillip huddled over a mess of shattered, crystal, water and flowers.The vase had been one she had bought several years earlier and thankfully it hadn't held any sentiment. Now holding the new one in her hand she knew it was worth more than any other vase she could have ever wanted.

"Okay Mom, my turn." Jamie said handing her a present wrapped in the same paper.Carefully opening the gift she pulled out a frame that contained a picture. "That's my picture, the one I won first place with. Dad helped me find a frame." 

"Oh Jamie, it's beautiful, thank you both." She said pulling them both in for a hug.

"Well Amanda I should get going." Joe said from his position near the bookshelf.

"Joe, you don't' have to." Amanda insisted even as she caught Lee's glance demanding for her attention, privately.She too yearned to be in her husbands arms but she didn't reel right just letting Joe leave.

"Yes, I better, I have an early meeting." 

"Well, all right, I'll walk you out." Amanda said moving to get up as the boys said their goodnights.

"Night Dad," they said in unison.

"Okay boys up stairs and get ready for bed." Amanda said as Lee sat down and she walked Joe to the door. Grabbing his jacket Amanda followed him out the door and they stood on the porch to say good night."Thank you for talking to Lee, it really means a lot to both of us." She said taking his hands in hers. 

"He loves you, I knew he did the minute I saw the two of you together,"

"Yeah, he really is wonderful. I'm glad you two are starting to put your differences aside."

"Well you two being married I think that was the toughest part for me wondering how it would influence the boys. But they really like Lee and that makes me feel good since they are so comfortable with him." 

"They do like Lee, it makes me happy to see how well they have taken to him. Jamie took it the hardest I think, but he has really come a long way." 

"Amanda…there was something I spoke with Lee about earlier and well…" Just then a shot rang out and Amanda fell to the ground. 
    
     
    
     

   [1]: mailto:brucefan@yahoo.com



End file.
